In the Shadow
by DanielMac
Summary: Alexander goes to camp with his best friend Simon. What he doesn't know is that it's not a normal camp. He's not a normal 12 year old. Percy Jackson has just arrived at the camp and he's all anyone's talking about. Note: I'm terrible at writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I have been reading a lot of the Percy Jackson books lately and I have started reading some of the fanfiction. I thought I'd give it a try. I wanted to have a story that was a little more original so I'm adding my own characters into the story. This is my first story so please give me some feedback and let me know if you'd like to have another chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Search Begins.

New school year:

"I'm telling you Grover is going to mess this up."

"Don't worry about Grover. I am going to Yancy Academy to see who this half-blood is."

"It's not fair. I am much better at seeking out half-bloods than he is."

"Your time will come."

Chiron always says that. I have been looking for half-bloods to recruit for only a few years now and I bet I would be better at it than Grover. He always manages to find the most powerful half-bloods but he always fails in bringing them back. Grover and I have known each other for some time now and we've always had the same passion to seek Pan, but we're not old enough so we have to find half-bloods. Grover left last year and he thinks he's found an extremely powerful half-blood. He seems to be really good friends with him because every time I send him an Iris message he talks about how much awesome he is. I have a feeling something is going to go wrong and recruiting Percy won't be as easy as he thinks it is.

"There is another school you could go to. You found some half-bloods there last year. Maybe you should go back there to see if you missed any."

Chiron thinks that I'm not experienced enough, so he keeps on sending me to this one school for training.

"Sure," I said a bit disappointed. If you haven't realized by now, I'm a Satyr.

The next day I left to go to Kando prep. It's this boarding school were all the teachers have a positive attitude and a revolutionary way of learning. At least that's what everybody said when I was there last year. It wasn't too far away from camp so Argus brought me there. I went to my usual room, since I had been going here for quite some time now everybody knew me and I was treated as a normal student. The search begins.

After a few days I started getting used to being a normal student. I know everybody but nobody seems to remember me.

"I'm never going to find another half-blood here," I thought. The day seemed very normal for our first hour. We had Math which was so boring I almost fell asleep. The downside of having to go to a school to look for half-bloods is that you need to act like a normal student.

Everything changed the next lesson. As I walked in I only had one spot to sit, all the way in the back. Someone was sitting next to me. I looked at him and I sensed there was something special about him. He could be the half-blood that can change my life.

"Hi," I said "My name is Simon."

"Hey, I'm Alexander Mayfield."

This one is a half-blood. I just know it, I have a feeling that this one is special. I've found half-bloods before but none of them seem as powerful as this one.

"Will you be my friend?" He asked. I was a bit surprised to hear that because that's exactly what I needed. In order to get Alexander to the camp I need to have him trust me.

"Sure," I said

"Thank God," he said sounding very relieved. He wouldn't be saying that anymore once I brought him to camp. "I've never had many friends in my previous school," he said.

"Is this the first year here?"

"Yeah, I was kicked out of my older schools. A lot of weird stuff always happened and I'd end up getting blamed for it. My Mom and I moved here a week ago."

"Perfect." I thought to myself.

"You in the back be quiet." A woman with short grey hair and an ancient face said, I didn't recognize her. "Richard please hand out these permission slips for our field trip to the Great South Bay Bridge."

Richard is one of the spoiled rich kids that only creates problems behind the teachers back and then blames it on you. He has a whole gang of people which is basically all the guys in the school. Wait a second are we going on a field trip? This is a good opportunity to get Alexander to camp. I hope nothing gets in the way.

Alexander asked what class we had next.

"We have workshop," I said. His face lit up.

"I love workshop. It's the only class that I'm good in." We walked over to the class and the teacher announced that since it was the first lesson of the year we get to build whatever we want. Alexander ran of somewhere and started building something. I had no idea what to do so I ended up acting like I was helping Benedict. Benedict was a classic nerd. He wore his pants up to his bellybutton, with a tucked in shirt and glasses that were almost as thick as Richard. The bell rang and Alexander walked over to me.

"What did you build," I asked

"A birdhouse." He showed me a birdhouse which looked more like a bird mansion to me.

"How did you manage to do this in one hour?" I asked bewildered.

"I've always been very good at building things." He answered.

"Let's go." The rest of the day was just like a normal day at Kando Prep. Richard bullying helpless kids, including Benedict and the other geeks. that night in my room I sent an Iris message to Chiron.

"I found one." I said

"Good. I told you you'd find one."

"There's a field trip next week, should I bring him to camp then?"

"Do it. Do you think there are any monsters in the school."

"There's a new teacher but I don't suspect she's a monster. How's it going with Grover?"

"Very well. I think we've found a very powerful one here." The Iris message disconnected. I had to get Alexander to camp on the field trip. Time to prepare.

* * *

**That was the first chapter. Hoped you like it and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter in my first story. I really enjoy writing these but I feel like I could improve. Please review.**

* * *

Chapter 2: My Teacher is Possessed

One month later.

Hi, I'm Alexander. I never thought that this school year would be so much different from all the others. My Mom promised me that it would be different this time. I asked her why it would be different but she would just change the topic. My mom is an exceptional woman, she raised me up all on her own. When I asked her who my dad was she just said that he was in the army and he was killed in action. When I met Simon I thought that that was going to be the biggest change of this year. He looked a bit older than the other kids but he assured me that he was 12 years old just like me. Having a friend was a whole new experience for me. The school year started out great. We were going on a field trip today to some sort of bridge. It seemed like fun because we had built bridges in workshop before and I really enjoyed it. I wasn't very good in the other subjects. I have ADHD and Dyslexia so my reading skills are not exactly good, I lost concentration a lot.

"Everybody on the bus." One of the chaperones said. A man with long curly red hair tied back in a ponytail. He looked like a hippy to me, but then again all the teachers did. All the teachers except for Ms. Kensington. She was a new Simon had told me. He doesn't like her very much, he thinks there is something wrong with her. Everybody got on the bus.

"I can't wait to see that bridge." I said to Simon.

"You're really that excited about a bridge?"

"It's not just any bridge. It's the Great South Bay Bridge." Simon seemed really nervous about something. The whole year he hadn't acted like this. It put me on edge. We arrived after a few minutes. Everyone got out of the bus. I looked up and saw the huge bridge. I'd never seen something like it. I really enjoyed architecture but I'd only seen pictures of the real famous buildings. Now that I was up and close to this bridge it made me feel like building something.

"Before we start our tour everybody should grab a packet. Try to answer as many questions as you can." One of the hippie teachers announced. Everyone took a packet and we started our tour.

Our tour guide was a middle aged lady who seemed to have been doing this job for a while because she didn't sound very excited. I was the only paying attention. Everyone else was either talking or playing cookie clicker on their phones. My Mom never let me have a phone, she said she didn't trust it.

The group moved of to another part of the bridge. I stayed behind because I was trying to read the first question in my packet. I looked around and I didn't see where the group had gone. Out of nowhere Ms. Kensington appeared behind me.

"Follow me." She said. I didn't say anything, I followed her. I thought she was going to bring me back to the group but she led me to an empty room. We walked in and she closed the door behind us. She turned to face me. Her eyes rolled back into her head and the room went dark. Green smoke came out of her mouth.

"What the hell." I shouted, "Ms. Kensington are you okay?" I asked looking around for an exit but the only exit was blocked by my possessed humanities teacher.

"If you stay at Kando they will find you. _You will go to camp, were you shall train. You will live in the shadow of Poseidon's son. You will go to the layer of the beast accompanied by two._

I didn't know what to say or what to do. I was shivering in fear. Why was this happening? What did it mean? Her face went back to normal and the room lit up again. She walked out of the room leaving me alone by myself. Simon ran in.

"Why are you alone in this room?" He asked.

"I think Ms. Kensington is possessed."

"What are you talking about?" I told him what had happened. He looked very concerned. You must have been hallucinating or something because Ms. Kensington is over by the group. You must be dehydrated or something.

"I hope you're right."

"Don't worry man let's get you back to the group."

When we got back to the group I didn't see Ms. Kensington anywhere.

"Where's Ms. Kensington?" I asked Benedict.

"Who's Ms. Kensington?" He said looking quite confused.

"Never mind." The rest of the field trip I couldn't stop thinking about what my imaginary possessed teacher said. What did it all mean? What camp was she talking about? I don't know so I decided just to forget it. Besides no one had ever heard about Ms. Kensington before. The school year went by and everything seemed normal. Simon and I made plans to go to a summer camp that he said was awesome. I couldn't wait. Finally the last day of school I went to my Mom's house with Simon. My Mom was bringing us to the camp.

In the car Simon and my Mom locked eyes and my Mom started talking about the camp that we were going to. We were almost there.

"Alexander, I need to tell you something. This camp is not just a summer camp."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'll explain when we get there." Simon said."I hope we get there safely."

I wondered what he meant by that.

* * *

**If you liked it please let me know. Anything you would like to change or anything you liked please let me know. I'm sort of rushing through this prologue section so that I can start writing the more exciting stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Camp Half-Blood

We arrived at the camp but all that I saw was trees and hills. We got out of the car and started walking up a hill. When we got to the top of the hill we stopped at a pine tree. Simon and I walked past it but my Mom didn't follow.

"Alex, before we go any further I need to tell you something. This camp is not an ordinary Summer camp."

"What's so special about it?"

"You know those stories about the Greek gods?"

"Yeah, of course I do." I didn't know where he was going with this.

"Well all of those stories actually happened."

"Hahaha, good one man. Come on let's go." I started walking down the hill but Simon didn't follow. I looked back and he was completely serious.

"This camp is special because it's for demi-gods." He said. "You're a demi-god."

"So what you're saying is that my dad is actually a god."

"Yep."

"So you're a demi-god?"

"Not exactly." He took off his shoes, which revealed his two hooves. He pulled his pants down and he had goat legs. "I'm a Satyr."

"hehe." I started feeling a bit drowsy, my vision blurred and I heard someone's head hit the ground. It was my head. I had fainted.

I woke up in a room all by myself. I sat up and looked around the room. I heard people talking in the room next to me. Simon walked in, he had his normal upper body so at least he wasn't all goat. There was one change, he was wearing an orange shirt that took me a while to read but eventually I made out 'Camp Half-Blood'. I looked down and I saw his goat legs and hooves.

"Why are you half goat?" I asked him. He looked at me very offended.

"I'm a Satyr, okay."

"But at Kando you had normal legs."

"No I had normal clothes."

A girl that I had never seen before walked into the room.

"Finally you're awake." She said. She had grey eyes and dirty blond hair.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Nicole."

"Are you a demi-god?"

"Yes, I'm a daughter of Athena."

"Who is my godly parent?"

"We won't know until he claims you." Simon says. I had no idea what that meant so I just nodded my head.

"Try standing up." She said. I stood up and we walked out of the room.

"Can you give him a tour of the camp?" She asked Simon. "I need to tell Annabeth about the new camper."

"Sure." Simon said. She walked off towards a white marble cabin with an owl carved into the door. This was the first time I noticed, all the cabins look different.

"Why do all the cabins look different?"

"One for every god. Should I show you them?"

"No it's fine I'll figure it out." I looked at one of the cabins that looked like bronze. It looked really cool. I don't know why but I was drawn to it.

"What cabin is that?" I pointed to the bronze cabin.

"That's the Hephaestus cabin. He's the god of Blacksmiths."

"Can I go in that cabin?"

"For now we're putting you in the Hermes cabin. We put all campers who haven't been claimed yet in there. I'll show you some other stuff now."

We walked over to a house that looked bigger than the other cabins. It looked important.

"This is the big house." Simon announced." Usually Mr. D and Chiron would be here right now but Chiron isn't here right now and I don't think you'll like mr. D very much." Next we walked over to a huge climbing wall.

"Is there lava on that climbing wall?"

"Yeah, we use it as an obstacle." That seemed a bit extreme.

"We can have a race to the top a little later if you want."

"Sure, as long as we don't go anywhere near the lava." We walked to a forest.

"This is were we have capture the flag."

"That sounds pretty cool." Actually it sounded awesome.

"I think we're doing some capture the flag next week."

"I can't wait."

"Let's get you settled in." Simon showed me the Hermes cabin. It was the most simple cabin out of all. It was made out of wood and all the bunk beads were taken. There were sleeping bags scattered around and there was nobody in the cabin.

"Why is nobody here?" I asked.

"Well you were unconscious for quite some time. Dinner has just started so we should probably get going." In the eating pavilion there was a table for every cabin. The Hermes cabin had two tables because it would be impossible to fit everyone on one table. I walked over to the Hermes table.

"Oh, hey." A guy with blond hair and a nasty scar on his face said. "I'm Luke. The cabin leader. You must be the new kid."

"I'm Alexander."

"Sit down." Luke said invitingly.

"So are you a Hermes kid or are you undetermined." One of the Hermes kids said.

"Undetermined." I said. The Hermes kids looked down disappointed. A man with a Hawaiian shirt stood up and made a toast.

"Hello everyone. I see a lot of familiar faces. One new, Everyone say hello to Alexander." He sounded very unamused. How did he know my name? Simon had probably told him.

"Hello everybody." I said.

"Okay, enough of that. Time for food." Mr. D said. People merged out of the bushes with trays and laid them down on the tables. I was a bit surprised to see that but I guessed they were Dryads. I was about to take a big bite of cooked pork but Luke stopped me.

"We have to offer a part of our food to the gods before we eat."

"Oh, sorry."

"That's okay, follow me." He led me to a bonfire. He scraped some of his food into the fire. I did the same. I thought the fire would smell like burnt wood and fire but it smelled like freshly baked brownies.

"That's weird," I said.

"Pray to the gods." Luke whispered to me.

"Okay." I muttered. "If my dad is listening. Please let me know who you are." I walked back to the Hermes table.

"Do you have a sleeping bag?" One of the Hermes kids said, I believe he said his name is Travis.

"I brought one with me but then I fainted and now I don't know where it is."

"Connor and I will get you one before lights out."

"Thanks." I said. I ate some of my meal and I started getting thirsty. I noticed that we had glasses but no bottles of refreshments.

"Are there any bottles of water here?" I asked Luke.

"No, you just say what you want in your glass."

"So if I say something like purple orange juice." The glass filled up with a purple liquid. I tasted it and it tasted exactly like orange juice. "That's awesome."

"I know right." Everyone finished their meal and left for their cabins.

"Alex." Travis called me. He was holding a rolled up sleeping bag and a bag of toiletries. He walked up and gave them to me.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem man." Everyone went to bed and I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**That was the third chapter. Please give me some reviews. Let me know what you would change and what you like from the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating sooner but here is chapter 4.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Percy Jackson

I woke up before everybody else. So I decided to go down to the lake. The lake was one of the most beautiful places in the camp. I walked over to the Lake. There was no fog anywhere near the Lake and the sun was shining. It must have been pretty early because no one was outside. I picked up a rock and threw it at the water. It skipped on the surface and then it disappeared.

"Pretty impressive throw." I heard a soft voice behind me say. I spun around and saw a girl with an orange camp half-blood T-shirt, dirty blond hair and grey eyes.

"Nicole." I said stunned.

"You're up early." She said. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." I said. I had never really noticed before but she was very beautiful.

"I always come to the lake in the morning." She said. "It's very peaceful."

"It really is." I said. Nicole picked up a rock and skipped it about twice as many times as my throw. "Can I ask you something." I said.

"Sure."

"How did you find out that your mom's Athena?"

"She claimed me."

"How does that work."

"She sent me a message and an image of an owl appeared above my head."

"I never knew my dad." Nicole didn't say anything. I looked over at her but she seemed distracted by something. She was looking at something above my head.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Alex," she said. "I know who your dad is."

"Who?" I asked.

"Look up." She said. I looked up and saw a fire burning above my head, I looked closer and saw a hammer in the middle of the flame. The flame disappeared.

"Was that the symbol of Hephaestus?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "Yes it is."

"So my dad is Hephaestus." I said. It felt good knowing who my dad was.

"We should spread the news." Nicole said. "Let's tell mr. D." We walked to the big house. We walked in and saw mr. D and Simon playing Pinochle. Simon's face lit up when he saw me.

"Alexander," he said. "What's up?"

"Alex was claimed." Nicole said.

"Great news." Mr. D said. He didn't seem very amused.

"Who is it?" Simon asked.

"It's Hephaestus." I said.

"Great," Simon said. "I'll spread the news." An image appeared in front of mr. D. An image of a boy with curly brown hair and a man in a wheelchair.

"Ah, hello there Chiron and Grover." Mr. D said.

"Hello." The man in the wheelchair said. "We have a message. Grover."

"I'm bringing Percy to camp." The boy with the curly hair said. "Today."

"Great news." Mr. D said.

"Be careful Grover." Simon said.

"I will be." Grover said. "How did it go with your half-blood?"

"Why don't you ask him." He said, looking at me. "He's just been claimed by Hephaestus."

"I hope it goes as well with me." Grover said. Chiron was about to say something but the image faded away.

"Who was that." I asked.

"That was Chiron the camp director, and Grover, one of my friends." Simon said.

"Is he also a Satyr?"

"Yeah." He said. "He found a half-blood called Percy and he's bringing him to camp tonight." He paused. "It's time for breakfast let's go." We walked over to the tables. Everyone was woken up and it was time for breakfast. Before everybody sat down Mr. D made an announcement.

"Everybody listen." He said. "As you all know our new camper Alexander is still undetermined. Until now, Alexander, please join the Hephaestus table." I walked over to the table and sat down. We started dinner. The Hephaestus kids were pretty cool. One of them who I think was the cabin leader said he'd get me settled in in no time. Breakfast was over and I got my stuff from the Hermes cabin. I spend the rest of the day training and settling into the new cabin. In no time it was time for dinner. We all went to the table and got our food. I walked up to the bonfire and scraped in some of my food. I made a little pray to Hephaestus. I was walking back to my table when suddenly a Satyr ran into a the hall.

"He's here." He said. "He killed the Minotaur. He needs healing." I had no idea what he was talking about but everybody else seemed to know. We dropped our plates and ran towards the pine tree. All I could do was follow. When we got there I saw a boy who I guess was Percy. He was lying next to a Satyr who must have been Grover. A half horse, half man was standing next to them. We stopped at the top of the hill. A girl who looked like Nicole ran out of the crowd and crouched next to Percy.

"He's the one." She said.

"Alright, someone help us carry Grover and Percy to the big house." The horse man said. "Everybody else, go back to whatever you were doing." We did as we were told.

* * *

**That was chapter 4. Let me know what you think of it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We went back to the tables. Everyone seemed to be deep in thought. When we got back to the tables we resumed our dinner. No one was talking so I thought I'd start a conversation.

"Was that the new camper?" I asked Beckendorf the cabin leader.

"I think so," he said. "Grover was supposed to bring him to camp."

"What happened?" I asked.

"They must have been attacked by a monster."

"A monster?" I asked.

"Oh," he said. "That's right, you're new. Monsters like the Minotaur, or the Sirens."

"So by which one were they attacked?" I asked.

"It was the Minotaur." One of the other kids said. "He had it's horn in his hand."

"That's pretty cool." I said.

"Not if you're actually fighting one." Beckendorf said.

"Anyways." I said. "What do we do besides training with swords and stuff?"

"Well since you're a son of Hephaestus I could teach you how to build some stuff and how to use the forges."

"That sounds awesome." I said. "What else do people do here?"

"Some people go on Quests."

"What are those?" I asked.

"It's when you need to do something outside of the camp." He said, I looked at him very confused. "You go to the Oracle and she tells you what's going to happen in a riddle."

"What does the Oracle look like?" I asked.

"I've only seen her once," he said. "She is a mummy. When she speaks a prophecy green smoke comes out of her mouth." Then I realized, Ms. Kensington, my humanities teacher was the Oracle.

"I think she told me a prophecy." I said. "In my school I had a teacher and she did that exact same thing."

"What did she say?" Beckendorf asked. I tried to remember, of course it was difficult to forget.

"She had said. If you stay at Kando they will find you. _You will go to camp, were you shall train. You will live in the shadow of Poseidon's son. You will go to the layer of the beast accompanied by two._" Beckendorf looked at me, for a while he didn't say anything and then he said.

"We need to tell Chiron."

"Tomorrow." I said. We finished our food and went over to the cabins. The Hephaestus cabin. It was a lot bigger than the Hermes cabin. In the back of the cabin there was a whole extra room which was dedicated to forges and building things. The rest of the cabin was bunk beads. I had trouble sleeping because of the whole Oracle thing, but I managed. Beckendorf woke me up. I looked around and everyone else was still asleep.

"Come on Alex," he whispered. "Get up."

"What time is it?" I mumbled, still half asleep.

"About seven." He answered. "Now come on." I got up and dressed myself.

"We need to tell Chiron about the prophecy." I followed him to the big house. Chiron was standing outside. We walked over to him and he greeted us.

"Hello Chiron," Beckendorf said. "We need to tell you something."

"Go on." Chiron said.

"Alex here has just told me that the Oracle has spoken to him."

"What did she say?" Chiron asked. I told him what she had said. Chiron seemed deep in thought.

"We won't discuss this now." He said. "Percy is our main concern right now."

"I understand." Beckendorf said. Chiron looked at me.

"When your time comes," he said. "You shall lead this Quest. I nodded my head. "Speaking of Percy." He said. "Here he comes. You two run along now." I saw Percy walking around getting a tour from the girl that looked like Nichole. Then he walked in the direction of the big house and we moved away.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We can practice some forging." He said.

"Let's do it." We walked back to the Hephaestus cabin. We walked into the Forge room. Beckendorf started teaching me some ways to forge. He said because I am the son of Hephaestus I should be able to learn this in no time. He told me about the magical items that some of the campers had.

"Could I make a magical item?" I asked.

"You could make something like it." He said. I suddenly had a great idea.

"Could I make a sword that turns into a bracelet when I press a button?" I asked. Don't ask me how I got that idea but it seemed like a cool idea.

"Sure," he said. "It would take some time though. You might be able to finish it before the capture the flag match."

"Awesome." I said. I started working on it.

"We should practice your sword fighting so you'll have a reason to have a sword." Beckendorf said.

"Sure." I said, not sounding very convinced about the sword fighting. We walked over to the sword arena. As we walked through the cabin I could see some of the other campers getting up. When we got to the Arena Beckendorf took out a sword with his initials carved on it.

"Which sword should I take?" I asked.

"Let's see." Beckendorf picked up a sword, he then passed it to me. As he let go and I grabbed on I almost dropped the sword. "That one's a bit heavy, I guess."

"Yeah, just a bit." He picked another sword. This one was a bit better. "Good enough I said.

"Alright, let's start the lesson." I wasn't the best at sword fighting but I wasn't the worst. Half way through our lesson Nicole walked into the arena with the girl that looked like her. I guess she was also a child of Athena.

"This is him." She said.

"Hello, I'm Annabeth."

"Hi."

"Would you want to be on my team for capture the flag?" I felt honored. Someone wanted me on their team, this was great.

"Of course, that would be awesome."

"Well I'll see you there then." Nicole and Annabeth left and Beckendorf started swinging at me with his sword again.

* * *

**That was Chapter 5 please review and let me know what you think of the story so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not uploading in a while. I've been really busy lately. Anyways, here's the sixth chapter of In The Shadow. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 6- Capture the Flag

It was the day of capture the flag. All campers had gathered on the edge of the forest. I was standing on my teams side with Beckendorf. He had his sword in his hand. He looked at me.

"Have you got your sword?" He asked.

"Yep, I finished making it." I answered.

"Show me." He said. I pressed a button on my new armband, it transformed into a sword with a celestial bronze blade and a fire pattern on the hilt.

"Looks pretty good." He said. "Maybe you should make a shield to go with it."

"That would be awesome." I exclaimed.

"We can worry about that later." Beckendorf said. "Let's get you some armor."

"Sure." I said and followed beckendorf to a pile of armor with blue stripes on them. Our team captain was Annabeth, the other teams captain was an Ares girl called Clarisse.

"This is our teams armor." Beckendorf said. "Pick some that fits and I'll help you put it on." None of the armor was quite the right size but I found some that was pretty good. Looking though all the armor I felt like I was back in school. In our gym lessons we had done blade hockey and everyone had to wear pads, of course I always got the ones that were either to big or too small for me. Beckendorf helped me put on the armor and he gave me a helmet to go with it. I must have looked ridiculous because I sure felt that way. I looked over my shoulder and I could see the new kid, Percy Jackson, also desperately trying to find some decent armor. I was about to go over and see if I could help him, maybe make a new friend but before I could the sound of a horn being blown echoed through the entire camp. Everybody stopped talking and Chiron walked up onto a little dirt hill.

"Everybody listen up." He said. "Here are the rules. First of all no intentional maiming."

"Intentional maiming!" I exclaimed.

"You'll be fine." Beckendorf said.

"Try not to kill anyone,"Chiron continued "and try to go easy on Alex and Percy because it is their first time. Now everybody get ready."

"Everybody follow me." Annabeth said, she was holding our flag. We marched into the forest and put down our flag. Then Annabeth started dividing our team into attacking and defending positions. Percy and I were the last ones to be divided.

"Percy and Alex," Annabeth said. "You two are defending." Percy and I looked at each other. We both looked ridiculous in our armor.

"Let's go I said." I said. I walked over to Beckendorf and Nicole on the defending side. Percy followed me.

"Are you ready," Nicole said asked Percy and I.

"Yeah, let's do this." I said trying not to sound as scared as I was. It wasn't very convincing though. Another conch horn blew and the attacking team moved of into the forest.

"That's a cool sword you got there." Nicole said.

"Thanks," I replied. "I made it myself. Where's your sword?"

"I don't have one." She replied. "I've got a bow."

"Is that allowed?" I asked.

"Yeah, Clarisse even has an electric spear."

"You should stay away from her." Beckendorf said. Time passed and no one was attacking our flag. Then suddenly Annabeth ran back toward us. She didn't have the flag.

"What are you doing here?" Beckendorf asked.

"Change of plan." She said. "Percy follow me." Percy followed her and we were left alone.

"I wondered what she's planning." I said.

"Don't question it." Nicole said. Time passed and I thought that we wouldn't have any work to do but was I wrong. A miniature army of Ares kids popped out of the forest. I was so surprised that I almost wet myself.

"Get behind me." Beckendorf ordered. The Ares kids got into a formation and charged at our defensive team. Nicole fired a few arrows and took down two of the attackers.

"Stand your ground." Beckendorf shouted. Just as he had said it the two brothers Travis and Connor Stoll charged at the Ares kids. They were beaten up pretty bad. After they were done with them they resumed advancing. We charged them. Beckendorf went first in the group and started fighting one of the Ares kids. The rest of us followed. I thought fighting Beckendorf was bad but these Ares kids were so good, I thought I was going to die a few times. I took on one of the smaller kids. I had difficulty attacking him so I thought I'd wait for a perfect opportunity. I started defending all his attacks. He didn't seem like stopping anytime soon. He tried for a swing at my legs, I parried his attack he was off balance.

"This is my chance." I thought to myself. I started swinging back at him. He seemed very surprised, for a second I thought I was going to beat him. But then he regained his balance and started swinging back. I had to dodge some of his swipes to my head. He was really not giving up. He started getting tired and I stabbed his leg. He shouted out in agony. I looked up, the sweat poring off my face.

"Nice one, Alex." Beckendorf said, two Ares kids lying on the ground next to him.

"Are you hurt?" Nicole asked.

"No I'm fine." I replied. I looked into the distance and saw Luke running past the stream with the enemies flag.

"We won!" I shouted. We ran towards Luke and started celebrating. The Ares kids didn't seem too amused. After everyone had calmed down I noticed Percy everyone was paying attention to Percy. He had a green glowing symbol above his head. It was a trident. I knew what that meant. He's the son of Poseidon.

* * *

**Again sorry for not updating earlier. I'll try to upload more frequently from now on. :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's here. Chapter 7. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 7- The Quest

So Percy Jackson was the son of Poseidon. Everybody was so chocked. I didn't really know why. I mean he's just like us, a demigod. Yes his dad is one of the big three but I didn't see why that was so chocking. It was really bothering me so I asked Beckendorf.

"Why is everyone so chocked about Percy?" I asked. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You don't know?" He asked. He was in the middle of forging something. It looked like a shield but it was only half finished. "I'm kind of busy now." He said.

"Okay, I'll go ask someone else." I said, sort of disappointed. I walked out of the Hephaestus cabin and towards the strawberry fields, I was looking for Simon. I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Do you know where Simon is?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." A Satyr said. I was about to walk away but before I could.

"My name's Grover." The Satyr said. "I heard that Simon brought you over here a few months ago."

"Yep." I said. "I'm Alex."

"I'll see you around." He said. I walked away. Maybe I could find Nicole. She would know what's going on. I walked over to the Athena cabin. Annabeth was sitting outside reading a book.

"Have you seen Nicole?" I asked her. She looked up surprised.

"Oh, hey Alex." She said. "I think she's at the archery range."

"Okay, thanks." I said.

"Oh, and Percy." She said. "Nice job in capture the flag." I smiled and walked away towards the archery range. When I got there I saw Nicole firing arrows into training dummies.

"Hello." I shouted out to her from a distance. I didn't want to get hit by an arrow like one of those dummies. Nicole stopped firing arrows and looked over at me.

"Hi Alex." She said. I walked over to her.

"I've got a question." I said. "Why is being a child of the big three so bad?"

"The kids of the big three are very dangerous." Nicole said. "The last child of the big three was a girl named Thalia."

"Where is she?" I asked

"See that tree over there?" She said. She pointed to the pine tree on top of the hill that I had entered the camp through.

"Yep." I said not really seeing how it relates.

"That's her." She said. She looked at me and I guess she could tell that I was confused because she continued explaining. "She died on top of that hill but her father, Zeus, turned her into a pine tree. That pine tree protects the camp."

"That makes sense." I said. Nicole went back to shooting arrows into the heads of dummies. I started walking back to the Hephaestus cabin. I was about halfway there before Chiron intercepted me.

"Hi Chiron." I said.

"Percy we need to have a talk about the prophecy." He said.

"Sure." I said.

"Let's go to the big house." He said. He started walking towards the big house and I followed. We walked inside.

"Alex you need to go on a quest." He said.

"Okay.." I said. "What do you want me to do?"

"A monster has been attacking demi-gods outside of the camp." He said. "I want you to pick two people to go with you and kill this monster."

"Anybody?" I asked.

"Anybody." He answered.

"And when do I have to leave?" I asked.

"As soon as possible." He said.

"Is tomorrow okay?" I asked.

"Sure."

"I want Nicole and Beckendorf to go with me." I said.

"Alright, go get them and I'll tell you some more details about the quest."

I walked out of the big house and back to the archery range. Nicole was still there killing dummies.

"Hey Nicole!" I shouted. She turned around surprised.

"What?" She said.

"Do you want to go on a quest with me?" I asked.

"Are you serious?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"YES!" She shouted. "I've been waiting for ever to go on a quest."

"Come with me and we'll get Beckendorf." I said. We walked over to the Hephaestus cabin. I walked in and found Beckendorf forging something.

"Hey Beckendorf." I said. He turned around.

"Can you come with me on my quest?" I asked.

"Let's do it." He said. He got up and we walked back to the big house. Chiron was waiting inside for us.

"There you are." He said. "Please, take a seat." We all sat down and Chiron started explaining what we had to do for the quest. "A monster has been attacking half-bloods in their schools."

"What monster?" Nicole asked.

"We don't know." Chiron said. "We need you to find and kill it. You leave tomorrow. Argus will drive you to the school."

"What's the school called?" I asked.

"Kando Prep." Chiron said. I looked surprised, I looked around and Beckendorf's eyes met mine. He knew what was going on.

"That's my old school." I said. Chiron looked at me almost as surprised as me.

"Well then you'll know all about it." Chiron said. Simon walked into the room.

"It's dinner time." He said. He was about to walk back out but then he looked up and realized what was going on. "You going on a quest?" He asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"Can I join?" He asked.

"Sorry, but the prophecy said only three people." I said.

"Well I'm not technically a person." He said. I looked ate Chiron and he nodded his head.

"Alright you can come." I said.

"Alright everybody, time for dinner." Chiron said. Everyone walked out and I tried to follow but I was yanked back by Chiron.

"Be careful, Alex." He said. "Bad things can happen if you defy the prophecy." I nodded my head.

"I'll be careful." I said.

He nodded his head, "Alright, go on to dinner now." He said. I walked over to the tables. Tomorrow I was going on my first quest. I won't let Chiron down. At the tables I filled in Simon on the details. When dinner was over I went to bed and got a good night sleep. After all I'm going on a quest.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. We'll be getting into some intense questing next chapter. Hope you like how it's turned out so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not posting in a while. This chapter is a bit short because I just wanted to get it out there.**

* * *

Chapter 8- Delayed

I woke up early, as usual. I sneaked outside of the cabin sure not to wake anyone up. I closed the door and made my way down to the lake. After all it was my favourite place to be in this camp. When I got to the lake I looked around to see if anyone was up, but there was no one but me. I picked up a stone and threw it across the surface of the lake. It skipped a few times before it disappeared into the water. I could hardly see through the thick fog. I remembered the first time I was at the lake throwing stones. It seemed like years ago but it was only a few weeks. I threw some more stones before I got bored. I was about to make my way back to the cabin to see if anyone was up yet. But I was stopped by a loud BAAAAAAH coming from the woods. I stopped and listened, was I just imagining it. BAAAAAAH, there it was again. I started running towards the woods now into the direction that the sound had come from. When I got close enough to see two figures. One with goat legs. It must be a Satyr, what if it's Simon. The other figure looked like one of the campers. I couldn't quite make out who, the fog was so thick. The satyr was getting beaten up pretty badly. The camper punched him in the gut and threw him on the floor. I had to help that poor satyr. I was thinking about going in but them I saw something reflecting of of the figures hand. It was a sword. I pressed the button on my sword but nothing happened. It was jammed, of course the one time it gets jammed. I'll have to fix that. The figure decided that he'd had enough and walked away. When he was out of sight I ran to the satyr. It was Simon.

"Simon." I shouted. Shacking him to try and get his attention.

"O, hey Alex." He mumbled just before he passed out. I took him on my shoulder and made my way to the big house. Who would have done this? I wondered. And why. I got to the big house and Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair reeding a book.

"Chiron," I said. He looked up. "Simon's hurt."

"What happened?" He asked looking stunned.

"Someone beat him up." I said.

"Who?" Chiron said.

"I don't know, I couldn't see through the fog." Chiron transformed into his Centaur body.

"Put him on my back," He said. "I will put him somewhere safe and get him medical attention." Chiron walked off. The first thing I thought of was that I needed to fix my sword. If it wouldn't have jammed than Simon would've been fine and I would know who did it. I walked back to the Hephaestus cabin and started working in the forges. Only one or two people were still asleep. A few hours later I was finished. That's when I remembered. I was supposed to go on a quest today. Beckendorf walked into the forges.

"Guess what." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"They've delayed the quest."

"Because of Simon?" I asked.

"Yep," He said. "We'll probably leave tomorrow without Simon."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"O, that's right." He said. "It's time for dinner. Time really does fly when you're a half-blood. We walked over and had our dinner and then went to bed. Tomorrow will be the quest.


End file.
